<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sp(B)ite by SeaSirenFantasies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446468">Sp(B)ite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSirenFantasies/pseuds/SeaSirenFantasies'>SeaSirenFantasies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Creature Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autistic Keyleth (Critical Role), Autistic Percival "Percy" de Rolo III, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cults, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Forbidden Love, Gen, Human Scanlan, Human Vex, Hunter Grog, Hunter Pike, M/M, Mermaid Keyleth, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Character, Trans Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf Vax, sylas briarwood is trash, vampire percy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSirenFantasies/pseuds/SeaSirenFantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just like a thing I agreed to make for a friend. who suggest werewolf/vampire enemies to lovers.<br/>Sooooooooo.<br/>yeah. here we go.</p><p> </p><p>There will be another fic coming that coensides with this but follows Vex and Keyleth along much closer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delilah Briarwood/Anna Ripley, Keyleth &amp; Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Kima/Allura Vysoren, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III &amp; Keyleth, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III &amp; Vex'ahlia, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan, Trinket &amp; Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Creature Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Briarwoods; 1873 {Percy}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A big thank you to Sar_Kalu for the help and to all the people in the writing group chat for inspiration. and listening to me fucking ramble.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story of how Percy became a vampire</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: non-consensual elements {kissing, touching, bite, feeding of blood}, murder, falling from great heights, drowning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy sighed quietly to himself, as he took another drink from his glass, he would much rather be in his workshop. But his parents were holding a party so he had to be here out of obligation. He made some more notes in his journal, some more designs to try out in the workshop. One of the attendees walked over, a tall man with dark hair and dark brown almost blackish eyes walked up to him. </p><p>"Not one for wine huh?" the man smiled. </p><p>"Ehhh, not really I guess, I just......well parties aren't really my thing,"</p><p>"Then how about we get out of here?"</p><p>"Oh ummm, where would you like to go?"</p><p>"You could give me a tour of this gardens your mother mentioned that they were lovely," </p><p>"Yeah I could do that," he said standing up. "It's really nice in the spring,"</p><p>"I imagine it is,"</p><p>"Your name?"</p><p>"I'm Orthax," </p><p>"Please to meet you Orthax, I am Percival," </p><p>"Please meet you too," he said, as Percy led him to the gardens. Percy did enjoy this place much more in the winter, everything covered in snow, it looked so clean. He also enjoyed the smell of fresh snow. It was already starting to lightly snow, little snowflakes melted as soon as they touched his outstretched hand. Percy wasn't really sure what else to do, he was a little out of his element when it came to people. That was more his siblings forte. </p><p>"Are you enjoying yourself at the party?"</p><p>"Yeah I am. You go through the maze often?"</p><p>"Yeah, not a lot of people can figure it out. So they mostly stay away,"</p><p>"But you have?"</p><p>"Yeah I tend to spend a great deal of time in there as a kid,"</p><p>"Hmmm care to show me how to get out?"</p><p>"Uhh Sure," he said, leading Orthax into the maze. </p><p>"It's nice out here," </p><p>"Yeah it is," he said. </p><p>"really far from everyone," Orthax said. Percy turned to look at him, he felt like he was staring into the eyes of a predator. "No one to disrupt us," </p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Percy asked, backing away slowly, he felt the wooden stake infused with silver and holy water still in its place. Orthax smiled his fangs gleaming in the dim light. </p><p>"You can try and run," he said. "I will even give you a head start," he said. </p><p>"What are you?" he asked, of course he knew. Percy’s family were hunters.</p><p>"A vampire," he said. </p><p>"Vampires aren't real," he said. Hopefully this vampire didn’t know. He figured why not play dumb. </p><p>"Run," he said. Percy felt compelled to run and he did. He ran trying to find his way out of the maze and escaped. Percy came to a halt as Orthax practically appeared in front of him. </p><p>“H-How did you?”</p><p>“I told you Percival I am a vampire. <em> Humans </em> so hard for you to wrap your minds around us,” he said, pinning Percy against the hedge wall maze. Percy could feel the thorns of the maze piercing into his back. He looked right into Orthax’s eyes and they looked different than they had a while ago. They looked hungry, up close Percy could see Orthax’s fangs. Two jagged sets of fangs. That was something he had never seen before. </p><p>“Are you going to kill me?” he asked, struggling to get the man off of him, everything in him trying to fight for freedom. He didn’t want to die. He reached for the stake, he pulled it out going to trab Orthax but a hand caught his own, twisting his wrist to the point that he had to drop it. </p><p>“Oh little hunter did you really think that I wouldn't notice?” he said. “I won't kill you…If I can control myself,” he smiled, inhaling. “Hmm I can smell your blood,” he said, licking his lips. </p><p>“Let go of me!” he said struggling. Orthax leaned in close to Percy’s neck kissing it lightly first, tracing his tongue lightly on the bare skin. He felt his prey tense up. </p><p>“Relax,”  he whispered, continuing with his little game. Gently sucking on his neck occasionally grazing his fangs over the spot, before he sunk his teeth into Percy’s neck. He let out a barely audible gasp of... Orthax wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain. He felt Percy’s trying to pull away from him but he stopped. He had his other hand holding him steady as he drank. It had been a long time since he had had blood this clean. He could taste the small hint of alcohol but that didn’t bother him. He let go of Percy’s wrist grabbing hold of Percy’s throat, pulling him closer to him and applying a little more pressure to Percy’s neck. He pulled away from him, licking his lips. He held him up right. He got a very clever idea. Teach these hunters to stop messing with vampires. He bit his own wrist forcing Percy to drink it. He pushed away from him and Othax let him. Percy wiped the blood from his mouth. </p><p>“Why not just kill me?”</p><p>“Oh I was…..I am. But not before making sure you become like me. Die with my blood in your system and you become the very thing your family hates,” he smiled. </p><p>“Fuck you!”</p><p>“I already knew you were a hunter,” he said. “I am not the only vampire at the party. Party like this is the perfect feast,” he smiled as he watched the realization hit Percy. </p><p>“No,” he said. “No!” Orthax watched Percy run back towards the Manor. He laughed to himself as he followed behind. He stumbled into the manor just in time to see the infamous Sylas Briarwood snap his father’s neck. He looked up at Percy.</p><p>“Another De Rolo to kill,” he said. </p><p>“Hmm not yet,” Orthax said from behind Percy. “He has my blood in his system. Kill him now and he becomes a vampire,” he said. “Besides I am sure that he knows something,”</p><p>“Do you?” Sylas asked. </p><p>“Will you spare the rest of my family if I tell you what you want?” Percy asked. </p><p>“Whoever's left,” he said. “Or we could torture it out of you,” he said. </p><p>“I am willingly giving this information for the rest of my family’s safety,” he said.</p><p>“You are hunters, you think you can be trusted?” </p><p>“Please I am begging you,” he said. “Don’t hurt the rest of my family,” he said. Sylas nodded and signaled to the others, to bring the still living De Rolos there. Vesper and Cassie were the only other two left alive. Everyone else had been killed. </p><p>“What do you want to know?” Percy asked. </p><p>“NO Percy, don't tell him anything!” Vesper said. </p><p>“How does your family stay connected to the other hunters,”</p><p>“I will show you,” he said, leading Sylas and Orthax towards the armory. The vampires holding Cassie and Vesper followed. He glanced back at Vesper giving her a look. He opened the door and walked in eyes scanning for the flash grenade. He slipped one into his pocket as he passed by going over to the device that they used to communicate with the other hunters. </p><p>“And how does it work?” Sylas asked, looking at it. </p><p>“It’s morse code,” he said. “So it sends it back and forth,” he gripped the flash grenade in his pocket. </p><p>“Make it work then,” he said. Percy looked at Vesper and Cassie giving a slight nod before he released the switch on the grenade and threw it upward. He shut his eyes as it let out a bright flash of light distracting the vampires. </p><p>“Cassie. Vesper Run!” he shouted as he ran out the door. His sisters followed him. He shut the door to the armory. “Get something to barricade the door,” he said. <br/>“Here,” Vesper said, handing him a chair. Percy shoved it under the handle. </p><p>“Come on,” he said. “We need to leave,” </p><p>“Where are we gonna go?” Cassie asked. </p><p>“Anyway from here,” Percy said. “We can come back in the morning. But for now we need to run,” he said. “That won't keep them for very long,” the three remaining De Rolos took off running through the woods. Percy holding on tightly to Cassie’s hand. </p><p>“It's going to be ok,” Vesper said. “We will be okay as long as we have each other,” she said. </p><p>“How sweet,” Sylas said. “You lied to me Percival,” he said. “No manners at all,” he grabbed Vesper pulling her in close and sinking his teeth into her neck. </p><p>“RUN!” She screamed. Percy dragged Cassie with him and continued to run. Percy felt Cassie’s hand being torn from his. He turned around to see Orthax there with Cassie in his arms. </p><p>“Percy run,” she begged. </p><p>“Yes, run like the little coward you are,” he said. “Too late for your sister,” Orthax sunk his teeth into Cassie’s neck. Percy turned and ran until he couldn't anymore. Collapsing at the edge of a cliff. He heard footsteps behind him. </p><p>“Surrender to me now and I will make your death less painful than it has to be,” Sylas said. Percy looked at the water below the cliff, he rose to his feet. </p><p>“Good luck figuring out how it works,” he said before he stepped off the cliff. The water was cold when he hit it. Percy couldn’t tell which way was up and which way was down. He was surrounded in dark water, it was fucking cold. He tried to swim the way he thought was up. He swore he was hallucinating as a woman his age swam towards him with bright orange hair, she cupped his face in her hands kissing him, breathing air into his lungs. His vision faded to black. </p><p>The next time Percy woke up he was in a bed, he saw a woman standing over him. Reddish brown hair, and amberish colored eyes looking down at him. He tried to sit up. </p><p>“Easy,” she said, putting a hand on his chest. “Take it easy you’ve been through a lot,” he lay back down. </p><p>“How did I get here?”</p><p>“We found you on the shore,” she said. </p><p>“We?”</p><p>“My wife and I,” she said. “It's gonna be ok,”</p><p>“How long have I been out?” he asked </p><p>“24 hours,” she said he shut his eyes again, everything was bright. His throat burned. </p><p>“Can I get some water?” he asked </p><p>“I…..that’s not going to help,” she said. “You were attacked by a vampire, and I am guessing that you died with their blood in your system,” </p><p>“No,” he said quietly. </p><p>“I’m sorry we tried to help,”</p><p>“I am gonna be a vampire?”</p><p>“If you drink human blood. If you don’t then you are gonna die,” </p><p>“I don’t wanna die,” </p><p>“Ok. Are you sure that's what you want?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said. “I am sure,” </p><p>“I will be back in a moment,” she said leaving the room. She returned a while later with a cup, putting it to Percy’s lips. It almost tasted like wine but sweeter, and he found himself gulping down the cup, the thirst he felt still didn’t seem satisfied but it wasn’t as bad as it had been moments ago. <br/>“Thank you,” he said. </p><p>“Of course. I am Anna Ripley,” she said. </p><p>“Percival De Rolo,”</p><p>“A hunter?”</p><p>“Not anymore,” he said. </p><p>“Who turned you?”</p><p>“Orthax. He and Sylas Briarwood attacked,” he said. “They killed my family,” </p><p>“Sylas is still alive?”</p><p>“Yes,” </p><p>“Fuck,” <br/>“You know him?”</p><p>“Yes, He’s my wife’s ex-husband,” she said. </p><p>“That sounds complicated,” </p><p>“It is,” she said. “But don’t worry Delilah and I have been avoiding Sylas for 753 years,” </p><p>“Do you think he will…..come after me?”</p><p>“As long as he thinks you're dead, no,” she said. “You are welcome to stick with us if you want. Help you learn control,” </p><p>“I think that that would be the best option for me,” he said. </p><p>“Welcome to the family,” she said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: The Clasp; 2015 {Vax}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Non-consensual werewolf bite, mentions of stalking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vax was closing up at the restaurant, he had told his co-worker Allura that he had it handled and could close up from here. He put his earbuds in and hit play. It was easier to get work down when he was listening to</span>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/THb0Pc35vJg"> <span>music</span></a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Started cleaning up around the kitchen area gathering all of the trash up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet dreams are made of this</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I to disagree</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I traveled the world </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the seven seas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>everybody’ s looking for something</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some of them want to use you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He finished putting all the trash together and carried it outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some of them want to get used to you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vax heard some rustling come from across the garbage bin as he was tossing the trash bags inside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some of them want to abuse you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vax could have sworn that he heard growling, he took out one of the earbuds walking towards the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some of them want to be abused. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A giant wolf with pitch black eyes lunged at him knocking him to the ground, Vax put his arms up to protect his face. He cried out in pain as he felt its teeth dig into his arm. He reached for his knife that he kept on him and pulled it out stabbing the wolf. The wolf threw him against the bin, growling at him. Vax went to reach for his phone, before he spotted it a few feet away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he muttered, he grasp the knife tighter in his hands, as the wolf lunged at him again, he jabbed the knife into it’s stomach, the wolf yelped when it made contact with the blade. He pushed the animal off of him using the bin to stand up, he picked up his phone, the screen cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he muttered to himself. He dialed Pike’s number, putting the phone to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vax? Everything ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was at work and I was attacked by a wolf,” he said. “I can’t really afford an ER visit….could I come over and have your grandfather take a look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, want us to pick you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. yeah,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be there in 5,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to stay on the phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm No, it's okay. My phone’s about to die,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay see you soon,” she said. They hung up. Vax turned around to go back inside, the wolf was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's weird,” he muttered to himself. He went back inside and grabbed his bag locking up before waiting for Pike and Grandpa Trickfoot to come. He sighed as he saw the lights of the car as it approached. Grog and Pike jumped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vax?” Pike said running up “You okay? You look like shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he said standing up, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh your arm.” she said. “Grandpa!” she called back. The older man got out of the car and got his little med bag, and walked over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” he said. “Let me take a look,” Vax sat back down on the curb, as Wilhand Trickfoot cleaned and bandaged his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you can tell me about the attack?” he asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a huge ass wolf,” he said “With pitch black eyes,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I call someone? Animal control maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think it should be fine,” he said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, you want to stay the night at our place? I think it would be best," Wilhand said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that sounds nice," he said. Vax ended up falling asleep in the back of the car, next time he woke up he was in the guest room at Pike's house. Vax buried himself further in the blankets he was so fucking cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vax you alright?" Pike asked, knocking on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's freezing here," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can get you another blanket," she said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes please," he said. She got him another blanket before heading into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Something wrong Pickle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think Vax is sick," she said. "He said he was cold and he has like three blankets already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Well I think I will take him to see my Doctor friend, I will call his parents and let them know you and Grog just get yourselves to school,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok," she said, setting the table up, she and Grog sat down and ate breakfast. Wilhand called his friend Doctor Ripley, while they did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wilhand everything be okay?" she asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of my granddaughter's friend's was attacked last night,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By what? a vampire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no werewolf. He is showing the signs of turning. I wanted to bring him to you to see if you could help him out," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not an expert in werewolves, but I can try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be great. I dont want him or anyone else to get hurt. We will be there in about half an hour,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright see you then," she said. He hung up. Pike and Grog left after cleaning up from breakfast saying goodbye to their friend and grandfather. Wilhand knocked on Vax's door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel sick," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I called your parents," he said. "I am gonna take you to see a friend of mine. She's a doctor. She can help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm ok," Vax said. Managing to drag himself from bed and into the car with Grandpa Trickfoot. They drove to the hospital, where they met up with Doctor Ripley. She did the basic check up things doctors did. Vax wasn't really paying attention. All he got was a sigh from her and the two adults exchanging looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who do you think did it?" she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It could have been a rogue wolf,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rogues know better than to come into Clasp territory," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It could have been the clasp," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it was we have to report it to the council," she said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What.....I don't understand what's going on," Vax said. Ripley let out a long Sigh. "The Clasp is just a gang," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were bitten by a werewolf and since last night was only the first night of the full moon, it means you are turning," she said. Which was a good thing; it didn’t mean they had to wait until the next full moon to see what would happen, plus it was much safer she could help him, which increased in his chances of surviving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Into a werewolf?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Wilhand said, "Did you have any run-ins prior to yesterday with the clasp?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm Yeah," Vax said. "They ummm took care of the person stalking my sister," he said. "I sort of followed the guy who was gonna pay them to kidnap her into their base and like I guess sort of when he left negotiated with them," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said that I would join them. Well they asked if that's what I would do. I said yes because I would do anything for my sister," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did they explain what that meant?" Ripley asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we are going to the council," she said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a werewolf now? I thought that was only in the movies," he said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, there are all sorts of magical creatures," Wilhand said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am a hunter," he said "Mostly helping to keep it a secret, and hunting down any one who is too far gone to save,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what about her?" Vax asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vampire," Anna said. "Im 900 years old," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. and now I am a werewolf?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes and most likely the Clasp is gonna force you to join them,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm only 18," he said "I just........what does this even mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can help and try to get the Clasp to not try and stake a claim to you, since you didn't know what you were agreeing too," Anna said. "But that may be a little bit hard,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"this is just........I don't............" Ripley handed him a trash can as he threw up into it. "Why do I feel so shitty?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First time transitioning is the worst," Ripley said. "It's gonna be okay. I can help you through it a bit," she said. "It would be best if you stayed away from people for today and tomorrow," she said. "It's mostly just a lot of pain, and you don't wanna hurt anyone or yourself," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. But I have school and work," he said, hurling into the trash again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can write up a note," she said "as proof,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," he said, sighing. "Can I get some water?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"sure," she said "yeah. It's gonna be ok,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will go get the water," Wilhand said leaving the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are there rules?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't tell anyone," she said. "It's not safe too,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"right," he said "Of course,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're gonna feel an increase of aggression. heightened senses. super strength," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem to know a lot," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I used to be a werewolf until I was turned into a vampire," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yes," she said. "I'm a hybrid. Technically. But there's so few hybrids that it's just easier to say vampire," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's gonna be alright. First time is the worst," she said. “I’ll walk you through it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re married?” he asked, the gleam of a wedding ring caught his eye. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh yeah my wife is a professor at a university,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We’ve been together for oh about 900 years,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a long time,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is,” she said. Wilhand returned with a water bottle handing it to Vax, who downed it the moment he got it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there bud,” he said “don't wanna make yourself choke,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Vax said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a few rounds to make, after that we can leave,” Anna said. “I will have you wait in my office. There’s a couch you can lay down on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Vax said. He followed her to her office, he felt like shit and he was tired. He fell asleep again as soon as his head hit the pillow on the couch. Strange dreams filled his head. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I asked myself what's a good song to listen to when you are about to be attacked by a werewolf and my brain went Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) By The Eurythmics. Y'all can thank Grimm S1E1 for that one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1: Present Day {Percy}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy meets a cute guy in the cafe and gets coffee spilled on him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy had to be thankful for Gilmore and the ring he had given him, the sun felt good against his skin. He had missed it so much, even though he had had the ring for a while now he still missed it. It had been too long. He pulled the door open to his favorite cafe. Gilmore's Glorious Goods. </p><p>"Percival it's wonderful to see you again," Gilmore said, greeting him. </p><p>"Gilmore good to see you too," he said. </p><p>"Little early today are we?"</p><p>"Yeah something important came up," he said. “Umm, I will have the usual I guess. And then a hot chocolate for my friend,” he said. </p><p>“Of course coming right up,” he said. Percy left the money on counter checking his phone. He glanced up briefly seeing that two others had entered the cafe. He had seen the two of them when he’d picked Keyleth up from the police department today. He looked back down at his phone. He was making arrangements to get Keyleth everything she needed to live in the human world, contacting his friend Pike Trickfoot. </p><p>
  <em> Hey Pike, it's Percy. Call me when you get this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey Percy, at work will call in 10 minutes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kk </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s important  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How important  </em>
</p><p>🌕 🗡</p><p>👍🏽</p><p> </p><p>“Vax. Vex it is good to see you,” Gilmore said. </p><p>“Shaun it's good to see you too” Vax smiled.</p><p>“And what can I get you today?” </p><p>“Black coffee,” Vax said. “And an iced caramel mocha for her,” </p><p>“Vax,” Vex said</p><p>“It's fine stubby,” Vax said. “I got a really good tip last night. Besides you need it after the night you had,” </p><p>“Rough night?”</p><p>“It wasn’t my fault,” Vex said. “Okay,” she said. </p><p>“I know,” Vax said. Percy wasn’t meaning to ease drop, he couldn’t help it. He couldn't help but to overhear. Even if they were talking in quieter tones he just couldn’t turn off his hearing. </p><p>“One black coffee,” Gil said, handing it to Vax. “and for Percival your coffee just the way you,” he said. “Just the way you like it,” he said. “The hot chocolate will be done in just a moment,” </p><p>“Of course,” he said. Percy wasn’t really paying any attention, so he wasn’t sure who was at fault but he ended up running right into Vax. He felt the hot coffee but it didn’t hurt as much. </p><p>“Oh my god I am so sorry,” he said. “Shit,”</p><p>“It’s ok,” Percy said. He had to admit that Vax was really fucking hot. </p><p>“You sure you’re ok?” he asked using some napkins to try and pat Percy’s shirt dry. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. It's fine.” Percy said, looking the guy up and down. AND Holy shit he was hot. He had dark hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail with a few braids. “Are you sure it’s fine?” Vax asked looking up at him.</p><p>“Uh huh,” he said. “Its fine,” </p><p>“Oh I can make you a new one,” Gilmore said. <br/>“That would be nice,” Vax said. “Again I am so sorry about that,” </p><p>“Really Vax? You are so clumsy,” Vex said teasing him. </p><p>“So what's your name?” Vax asked. Percy fucking blanked for a minute. </p><p>“Um My name is Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III,” he said. “But my friends call me Percy,”<br/>“That's quite a long name you got there Freddy,” he said. “It's ok if I call you Freddy right?” he asked. Percy just nodded. </p><p>“Here you go,” Gilmore said. “Percival, here's the hot chocolate you ordered,” he said, handing it to him. <br/>“Thanks,” he said, taking it. “I’ll see you around Vax,” he said rushing out of the cafe. He got into his car handing the drink to Keyleth. </p><p>“Why are you wet?” she asked </p><p>“OH ummm this guy sort of spilled coffee,” he said “Careful the hot coco is hot,” he said. </p><p>“Oh thanks,” she said, sipping it carefully. She made a weird face. </p><p>“Don't like it?”<br/>“Ummmm, it's new,” Kiki said. <br/>“Tea would have been better,” he said, driving them home. On the way there his phone rang. Percy pressed accept. </p><p>“Hey Pickle,” Percy said. </p><p>“I can stop by tonight to help you,” she said. <br/>“Sure just…….Kiki and I gotta be careful. Full moon is tonight,” </p><p>“Right, you need anything?”</p><p>“No we should be good. Maybe order something like sushi for Kiki,” he said. </p><p>“Smart, move. She ok?”</p><p>“I am ok,” Keyleth said. “Just tired,” </p><p>“Taking her home to rest, then maybe to get her some new clothing and then take her to see Anna,” </p><p>“Kay just be safe Freddie,” Pike said. </p><p>“Will do,” Percy said. “See you later tonight,” </p><p>“See ya,” he ended the call, he drank his coffee as he pulled into his garage. He turned the car off and showed keyleth around. </p><p>“There’s a pool,” she said. </p><p>“Yeah. It's saltwater. You can go for a swim if you’d like,” he said. </p><p>“That would be nice,” she said, taking off the clothing she had been given at the precinct. She dove into the water. Percy went to go order some food. He saw a number written on his coffee cup. He wondered if it was Vax’s number. The hot guy from earlier. He put it into his phone and texted. </p><p>
  <em> You the coffee guy? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah that's me. I am vax. Freddie right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Percy. But you can call me freddie </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cool. maybe I could buy you dinner. Make up for the spilled coffee </em>
</p><p>
  <em> End of the week? I am busy for the next three nights.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No problem. It’s a date.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cool. Can’t wait to see you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 💖 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can't wait.😊 </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Coffee shops and meetings {Vax}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NO beta readers we die like men<br/>Sorry that I toook so long to update writers block</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vex looked at her brother. She knew he was a lot smoother than that. The cute coffee shop guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did that on purpose,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did what on purpose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spilled coffee on that guy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know you,” Vex said. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ok so what if I did do it on purpose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t really gone on any dates in a while,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok and?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad you are, usually you don’t like to you know talk to strangers,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah I know,” he said. “Let's get you home you stink,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shut up,” he teased her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just haven’t been yourself since you got attacked at work that one time,” she said. Vax just drank his coffee. She didn’t know, Anna had told him that it wasn’t safe to tell his sister. He had to protect her and the only way to do that was to not tell her he was a werewolf. He was already taking a risk reaching out to the cute coffee guy, the excuses he would have to make...maybe this wasn’t such a good idea but he would give it a shot anyways. He just kept his eyes on the road, he didn’t wanna talk about it. Or even think about the fact that he had gotten attacked and turned into a werewolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just kinda hope he isn’t you know…transphobic,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if he is then I will just have to beat him up,” she said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt he is though,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I looked him up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! I wanna make sure my brother is being safe,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok what did you find?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the adopted son of Dr. Anna Ripley and Deliah Briarwood,” she said.” and he is an advocate for humanoid rights,” she said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna Ripley is the doctor who saw me,” Vax said “When I got attacked,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she was very understanding,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she also the one who helped you get top surgery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said. “She is,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Small world,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Small world,” he said. Vax glanced down as he got a notification. It was the clasp, something about a meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work,” Vax said “there’s a meeting I have to go to tonight,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually you stay in don't you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah but i gotta go in,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you call in sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame,” Vex said. Vax dropped her off at her apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will see you tomorrow,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya,” she said waving as she walked inside her apartment. Vax drove to the clasp meet up point, getting out of his car. Modeth Lai was standing there as other members joined. Modeth was the one who had attacked and bitten Vax because he had interfered with their plans to target his sister and he had made a deal with them, not that he had known what kind of fucked up shit he had gotten himself into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be ceasing all activity for the next month,” Modeth said. “Hunters are coming into town and we need to keep a low profile. There have also been sightings of Silas Briarwood and his partners Orthax and Vecna. We need to be careful these are ancient vampires who have personal vendettas against werewolves,” he said. “Don’t make a move without my say so got it?” there was a sea of yeses in response. He waved them off dismissing them. Vax grumped under his breath he had come out here for nothing, he’d barely make it back home in time before the full moon was out. Modeth approached him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vax'ildan something wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn't have just texted it to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk to you personally too,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand you have a good relationship with Dr. Ripley yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I do?” Vax said “why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She and Lady Briarwood seem to like you. I would appreciate it if you could talk to her about Silas Briarwood. See what we can do to keep him off our backs and keep the council from looking at this area to closely,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don't you want them to know you turn people without consent?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t want your sister ending up in the same situation do we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not I will talk to Dr. Ripley,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, turning to leave. Vax took a deep breath and went back to his car driving off, speeding a little bit so he could try and make it home before it got too dark. He almost hit his head against the steering wheel as he saw the lights behind him flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” he sighed as he pulled off. He got his license and registration ready. The officer got out of his car and walked up to the car tapping on the window. Vax rolled it down as far as it would go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is as far as it will go officer,” Vax said. “I am sorry this is an old car,” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No worries son. Do you know why I pulled you over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ran a red light,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I didn’t realize that it had turned red,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“License and registration please,” he said. Vax handed it to him. The officer took it back to his car, and ran it. Vax took a few deep breaths. This was fine, it was fine. He would make it home in time. The officer came back handing it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to let you off with a warning this time,” he said. “Be careful and drive home safe,” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Understood officer,” Vax said. He put his items away and drove off. It was dark by the time he pulled into his parking spot stumbling out of the car and running to his apartment he unlocked the door and slammed it behind him. The apartment smelled heavenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH hi Vax!” Scanlan called out “I am making food want any?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Vax said, walking into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look tired,” Scanlan said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tired,” Vax said. He was on edge he had just barely made it home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you out all day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm yeah," he said "I was had to do with work. Drive out for meeting. Long ways away,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope they pay you for your time," Scanlan said handing him a plate. Vax practically inhaled the food. "Woah woah woah. Slow down there bud," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I haven't eaten since breakfast,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bad boy!" Scanlan said hitting Vax with the spatula "You need to take better care of yourself,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't happen often," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grog is out for the night. Something about family stuff," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may turn in for the night," Vax said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK night," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the food," he said going to his bed and crashing into the mattress. He kicked his shoes off and buried himself under the blankets. He could feel the effects of the moon already, if he just stayed inside and didn't look directly into it he would be fine. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Please leave a Kudos and comment if you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>